


Camaro's keys are in the kitchen counter.

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Rosco's death, Falling Apart, Gen, Little Sterek, McCall's pack, Missing Derek, Missing Isaac, Sad Stiles, Torn Stiles, Watch your pack, alternative universe, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosco can't be fix.<br/>Everything around Stiles is going down.<br/>Then, a text.<br/>Camaro's keys. <br/>Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camaro's keys are in the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wrote this because of a friend, hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes or typos, tell me if you like it!

He have been talking to the mechanic that morning.

'I'm really sorry, Stiles. But I'm afraid we can't fix him' he had told him. Stiles had thanked him for trying and headed back home walking.

Everything in his life was falling apart, it started with the Darach stuff and it went worst when the Nogitsune took control of his soul and body. And now, Donovan. 

It makes him think about every person the Nogitsune killed while it was wearing his face. Allison, his friend, was killed by someone who looked exactly as him, as well as Aiden do. But he just looked like him, it wasn't the real Stiles and because of that, no one really blame him. But what happens with Donovan? Sure it was self-defense but still it was a murdered, committed by him. By the real Stiles Stilinski.

And in addition to all that, Rosco was now dead too. He knew Rosco was only an old Jeep who had live a lot of things, but he was not longer working.

What was going on with Stiles and loosing things, and people, that matters to him?

First, Isaac left. Of course he wasn't Stiles favorite person in the world but he was pack, and he left without a goodbye. Like Cora, and like Derek. Even his mother had left him, and he was going to lose Scott, he knew it.

He never thought he will miss grumpy Derek, but he did. They where lost, lost and fucked up in every possible way, and Derek wasn't here to help. They need Derek, even Stiles needed him.

He was walking and thinking when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it in his hands and read the text.

'Camaro's keys are in kitchen counter, the key for the loft is under the doormat. Keep yourself safe, dumbass.  
Derek'

It was from Derek, seems he didn't forget the pack after all. Seems like he cared.

'It looks like I have a new car' Stiles mumbled to himself before heading to the loft, a little less frustrated and a little bit happier.

After all, they were still pack, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think about it! :)


End file.
